


threading through your second skin

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Free Verse, Humanstuck, Image Heavy, Intermission (Homestuck), M/M, Poetry, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: "stitch makes clothes for droog in exchange for romancey sex. they dont just bang just cause, its like... not hate-y. bonus points for someone from the felt finding out about it. droog can crossdress too, thats cool. i like that."





	1. visualizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragoneisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoneisha/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. again and again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've done this countless of times

I. Like always, he just suddenly appears - stepping out from the shadows and into the empty floor space of your workroom.  
"Come on, tailor," he says to you as if you had kept him waiting for hours, "do your job."  
And you so do.

   A. His measurements never change, but you always take them.  
   B. You both value this formality, and it is always conducted in absolute silence.

II. It had become somewhat of a tradition - he had needed someone to maintain the impeccability of his wardrobe, and you are the best man in the business.

   A. There is no demonstrated permanence and longevity to those well crafted suits when your work shall always be stained with blood eventually, then discarded - but you like to think such suits will last decades if lovingly maintained.  
   B. It is nice to see your work last as long as they can, in the right hands.

III. Time weaves into itself, and frays, and twists, and is sewn together with disjointed yet related pieces - such is the nature of your existence and the rest of the Felt’s. There isn’t a clear origin of these happenstances. Only that he appears, wanting your work, and never asking for it, because why would he allow you to refuse.

   A. He has made his threats, but you know that he is not interested in losing this. You are not afraid of him  
   B. That does not mean he isn’t dangerous.


	3. preening peacock

I. Diamonds Droog is an incredibly vain creature. It radiates off of him in every way imaginable.

   A. His suits are never wrinkled, and sorry is the man who dirties it. If he is not already dead, he will be.  
   B. His movements are always calculated, with a pseudo air of calm collectedness, as if he had not just beat a man to death for daring to bleed.  
   C. He cares not for any attention paid to the work scars on his body - some which are done quite finely and are nearly invisible, some even and neat enough, and some shut seemingly from rather coarse hands. You could guess who has done what, but it doesn't really matter.

II. He is the one who comes on to you, however.

   A. He _is_ incredibly vain, but it’s not without merit.  
   B. It’s a fine additional payment for your labour.

 


End file.
